Cursed Venom
by DustAnybodyNo
Summary: Read me! A fan fic written from Alice's POV.


**Disclaimer:** I am not Stephanie Meyer and I do not own the rights to Twilight. I have not obtained permission from the copyright holders and I hope that this little bit of prose will stop them suing me.

**Chapter One**

The pain throbbed in my temples like the beat of a badly timed drum. My body went limp. I couldn't breathe. My eyes refused to open. I thought I would die. Now, I see a bright light. It is so beautiful I want to touch it. The dancing flames tease me, reaching out to me then pulling away out of grasp. I open my eyes and the vision is gone.

Jasper's chocolaty-gold eyes bore into mine.

"What did you see, Alice?"

I leant back, nestling my tired body within the folds of the burgundy sofa. Just _what_ did I see? I had no idea. I watched Jasper's lean, muscular forearm tense then relax, tense then relax. His honey blonde hair danced with every movement, while his curiosity danced upon his face.

"I don't know, Jasper. It was incomplete."

I rose from the sofa and glided across the room to the bookshelf. I don't know how I could have survived all the relocating if it weren't for my books. That is, if I could really die.

Forks. Just another town, another house. There is no such thing as _home_ for creatures like us.

For we are vampires.

**Chapter Two**

I sat in Ms. Beck's English class, lazily chewing on my pen and glaring at the clock, as though willing it to speed up. It was fourth period, fifteen minutes until lunch. Focused on the chilly winter breeze outside, I allowed my mind to drift back to my vision, scribbling down every detail I could, but then a cold chill trickled down my spine. My eyes got heavier; so heavy I couldn't resist the pull, until they were completely closed.

The same bright light, the same fire. Yet this my mind's eye widened. Before me smolders a forest, the same that lay just beyond our new house. In the distance, I can now see something out there; something appears to be trying to escape the burning forest. One, two… six, seven creatures are running at speed toward me. I desperately scan the ground around me, searching for anything to defend myself with. I run my hand up to my throat, automatically grasping the silver crucifix hanging above my breastbone.

I jumped, thrown back into the present, and with a loud crash fell upon the floor hard. My eye's flittered back into my head, as I lay exhausted upon my back. Tears welled in my eyes and, through the watery haze, I saw a figure with bronze hair and golden eyes weave through the tables and scoop me up in his toned arms. My brother, Edward.

I'm back at the house, lying in my bed. A cold hand caressed my cheek, stirring me from my introspective daze.

"Are you alright, dear?"

The soft, feminine voice swirled around my brain, echoing quietly in my mind. I felt my vision finally come into focus, sunlight streaming inward, briefly disorientating me. An angel kneeled at the edge of my bed. With her brown-blonde hair had been pulled smoothly back into a loose bun at the nape of her neck, and stray strands floating gracefully in the wind, she shone in all her glory. When I eventually gathered my wits, I realized this creature was no angel, but a cursed being, a vampire with skin that glittered like a thousand diamonds in the desert sun. My mother, Esme, sighted my confusion. She waltzed toward the window, closing it, and drew the green embroidered curtains that girt the wooden frame.

"Sorry, dear. I thought the sunlight and fresh air would do you a world of good," Esme apologized earnestly. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Propping myself up on my elbows, I replied.

"Thank you, mother. I appreciate the thought." Esme sauntered over and sat at the foot of my bed.

"Alice, what happened?"

Esme was gifted with a large and open heart. I'd often wondered what it would be like to live each day with such passion. Unfortunately, there were occasions when she cared _too much_. The smallest issue would leave her upset for days and, with consolation impossible, I found it easier to lie, just small white lies, not to help myself, but to protect Esme from her own emotions.

After this reasoning, I knew there was no possibility of me explaining the recent influx of my premonitions.

**Chapter Three**

Finally Esme left, floating across the room and gently closing the door behind her. I forced myself up and over to the window; a soft light peeked out from the crack in the heavy curtains. Timidly, I pushed them aside, peeping out at the sky, which was now blanketed in a sea of dark grey cloud. I looked down, gazing at the garden.

Suddenly I had the urge to be down there. This new garden had yet to be explored. I pushed open the shutters and clambered out onto the windowsill. My eyes closed and arms spread, I smiled as my smooth hair licked my face as I plummeted downward.

My feet thudded lightly as I landed, and I took this as a cue to open my eyes. In the distance, I could see the forest. Ahead of it lay a small vineyard, though why anyone would try to grow grapes in such a rainy environment is beyond my reasoning. To the right, a small garden in which grew lavender and rosebushes laden with tiny blushing buds. Tall oak and elm trees bordered most of the estate.

I glided over the damp grass, softly caressing a rose petal. Droplets of dew glistened within a delicate spider's web. Amber vine leaves that crawled up the side of the house rustled in the faint breeze. Such beauty. Maybe I underestimated this house, and Forks. Maybe we _could_ make it a _home_.

I was startled by a handsome whisper in my ear.

"How are you feeling?"

I had been too busy admiring the breathtaking surroundings to notice someone other than myself in the garden. The man whom had spoken now stood beside me, gazing wistfully at the spider's web. His dark hair framed his fair, porcelain skin. The dark golden eyes, perfectly formed nose and pale lips belonged to my father, Carlisle Cullen. He had obviously just finished work at the hospital, for he was still in his work clothes.

"I'm okay, still a little light-headed though."

"You need to be careful," he muttered. "I know you don't want to burden Esme, but if you need anything or it gets worse…"

"I'll tell you," I promised. Without another word, he left.

I now stood alone, blanketed by silence.

Then I heard a muted sigh. The sigh became louder to form soft whispers. I peered out toward the forest. Even with my superhuman sight I saw nothing of importance out there. I closed my eyes tight and focused on the sound - yes, definitely coming from the forest - when I sensed movement. I threw my eyes open, searching eagerly. The noise had stopped now and I still found nothing. I turned and headed back up to the house in defeat. Whatever was there, it was well hidden.

**Chapter Four**

A year has passed since the strange occurrences in the forest. Carlisle was at work, Esme and Jasper were out hunting and Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett were at the Prom. The house was completely empty bar my presence. I had been spending a lot more time alone lately; mostly I locked myself up in my room, heavy metal music blaring as loud as it would go, thinking about 'the Hunter.' If it weren't for Bella, I would have never learned of my past.

It was the Hunter whom had made me what I am today, and I wasn't sure how I felt about this. I'm not saying I'm ungrateful to exist, but my very existence is completely unnatural. I guess I just want to know why, why is it I continue to exist? There must be some purpose, some reason. Is this fate? My destiny? Or do this I have yet to fulfill?

I lowered myself into the chair and switched the computer in my bedroom on. The screen flickered to life as I spun around on my chair. The PC finally logged on; I opened up the Net and brought up a search engine. The cursor blinked in the search box, both prompting and mocking. I wasn't sure what I needed to search. **Mental institution 19XX Alice disappearance** I typed in and hit Enter. Only two pages found. I opened the first but it was totally irrelevant (typical!). The second site was way better; a newspaper archive with an article which read:

**_Monday 17th August, 19XX_**

_Suspects are being questioned about the blaze started at the Kinsley **Mental Institution**. Workers at the asylum claim the fire was started by a man in his late 30's._

_"He was a heretic, a demon," claims Andrew McKinnon, who had been an orderly at the **institution** for over two decades._

_"There was something… unnatural, even other-worldly of him. I was getting ready for the nightshift when I heard a loud crunching noise outside. I looked out the window and the man was pulling the bars on the front gate apart as easy as you like!"_

_The suspect then allegedly broke into the East Wing and started the blaze, with one Orderly, Wallace Stockman, confirmed dead. Police believe the blaze is linked with the **disappearance** of one Ms. **Alice** Williamson, a patient at the Kinsley **Mental** **Institution** who resided in the East Wing. Williamson is believed to be extremely dangerous. Anyone with information…_

I stared at the screen in disbelief. _Alice Williamson_. Was this person really me? It seemed so unfamiliar. Even if it ever were me, I'm a vampire now. This is my new life and I have a new name - Alice Cullen.

Yet Williamson seemed to stay with me. I closed my eyes and silently call out. I sense the reply. I felt that familiar feeling wash over me and I was watching the scene play out before me firsthand.

This vision starts out much the same as that of a year ago, except this time it is not the forest ablaze. It is my _home_; it is the Kinsley Mental Institution. I'm overcome with a sense of dread, but anxiety of a completely different nature. I stepped away from the computer as I heeded the urgent call.

Bella was in danger.

**Chapter Five**

Two cars sped down the road in the direction of Forks High School. A calm Carlisle, frantic Esme and fuming Emmett were being driven by Rosalie in her red, soft-top BMW convertible. Ahead of them I drove Carlisle's black Mercedes, Edward sitting in the front passenger seat. Through the rear-view mirror, Jasper's intense eyes met mine. I could see he was putting his gift to good use, claming Edward's rage. Edward would be too erratic, too unpredictable, if he were able to succumb to his burning fury.

It was a Saturday night. Miscellaneous scraps of paper and other litter scuttled around our feet like white, flat mice, when we finally reached the school. I closed my eyes and - there! - pointed out into the dark. We sprinted across the carpark, Edward in the lead who, upon reaching the locked gymnasium door, promptly smashed it in with a shoulder tackle.

Bella stood in the centre of a circle formed by seven suspicious-looking people who had her completely surrounded. Edward's entrance averted all attention to him, seven sets of curious, maroon eyes, as he charged towards them. Just as Edward was about to connect a running punch, Bella's captors evade the attack, leaping three metres up into the air. Jasper and I stood at the splintered door in disbelief.

How the heck did they do that? No human can jump that high. They smelt neither of human, nor of vampire… but something else completely. Noiselessly and featherlike, the seven bodies landed with a soft, dull thud on the polished wood floor. Edward spun round and adopted a threatening stance, like that of a wild big cat before pouncing, baring his white, pointed fangs, confused and furious.

"Wait!" Bella pleaded, running towards him. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly, breathing in the intoxicating smell of his body against hers.

"Alice said you were in danger. What the hell is going on?"

A woman stepped forward, her long black coat swaying around her knees. As the sound of Rosalie's car pulling up echoed around the gym, this delicate yet imposing creature, dressed in black trousers and a black and white patterned top with lace trim, cleared her throat unassumingly. We stood there expectantly, waiting for an explanation to this chaos. With long, glossy black hair, tanned skin and blushed cheeks, the woman's rosy lips parted as she began to speak.

"I am Melissa Thorne. We intend no harm to befall Bella or the Cullen clan."

Her voice was light and fluid, as though she were singing a song. The rest of the Cullen's stepped over what was left of the gym door, now lying in wooden shards upon the floor, and joined our inquisition.

"What business do you solicit from Bella, Ms. Thorne?" Carlisle enquired. Ms. Thorne gave a short, shallow bow to him before replying.

"We are endeavoring to convince Isabella Swan to renounce the Cullen clan forever. Her safety and very life are at risk; she will not be safe with you."

Edward leapt forward, grabbing the woman by the throat in fury. His eyes were drained of their usual brilliant gold, and were now as black as the Ace of Spades.

"I," he snarled, and then gestured to the rest of the Cullen's, "We would _never_ harm Bella. Never."

I could see how worked up Edward had gotten; his grip had tightened on her throat so much, I believed the woman would fall unconscious at any moment. Ms. Thorne laughed a deep, patronizing laugh, and smacked his hand away with ease. There was no way these creatures could be human.

"I don't doubt that, but it is not you she is in danger of. It is _because_ of you. Your family will not be able to protect her from the terrors that are to come."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Edward roared. "Stop with the riddles. _What_ are you?"

Ms. Thorne's face became solemn.

"We are on the brink of another Vampire/Werewolf war."

The gym was hushed for a few moments, until Emmett broke the silence.

"Wait, you're trying to say your werewolves? Ha, yeah right," he scoffed. "There are no werewolves left; they're extinct!"

"No," another werewolf stepped forward. "We have been in hiding since the first war. Since we suffered the terrible defeat at the hands of you vampires, we have lay in wait in the La Push reservation for the last century. Over this time our packs have grown large and have been well trained. Our leader has prepared us well for this war, and the Cullen clan is in grave danger."

"Although vampires are naturally stronger than werewolves, we are much swifter. Also, we have been born and raised as warriors, trained to fight since we were cubs. _You_, on the other hand," Ms. Throne pointed accusingly at Edward, "have allowed yourselves to be weakened by hunting the relatively weak forest dwellers."

"Why are you telling us this?" Rosalie snarled. "Is this a trick?"

Ms. Thorne sighed. "My pack sees this war is futile. My clan and I wish to prevent more senseless bloodshed for the sake of sentiment and pride. Your clan should hide, leave Forks for now, at least until we have tried reasoning with them. I believe we could still persuade them to cease this madness."

"No!" Edward bellowed. "It is not us who should be running! Let the werewolves come, send their masses, and we will finish this once and for all! You werewolves will not be the ones to influence the outcome of this war! We don't need you and we don't trust you!"

Carlisle shook his head. His son had become quite arrogant as of late. Ms. Thorne gave a moderate bow, which was a cue for the other six werewolves, who bowed deeply.

"I am sorry you see it that way. You are no better than those war-mad werewolves. Good evening and good luck."

**Chapter Six**

The whole Cullen's residence had been woken by a loud banging on the front door. Everyone was in the lounge, preparing for whatever they may be confronting outside. Carlisle, tightly grasping the cold brass knob, pulled the door open. I was not prepared for what confronted me. I felt like I was going to be sick; sick at the sight and sick at the smell.

Ms. Thorne and two of her clan were swaying on our doorstep. Their clothes were torn to shreds, their hair matted, and skin tender and bruised. And then there was the blood! It seemed to flow freely from everywhere, trickling down and mingling with sweat. It was at that moment I learnt what werewolf blood smelt like - awfully unappetizing. I'd liken it to that of road-kill.

"Please… h-help us," she begged, before they collapsed.

Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle carried the three maimed bodies to the upstairs spare room. Rosalie, Esme and I tended to their wounds. Edward fumed in the lounge room. It wasn't until dusk the next day that the first one woke - Ms. Melissa Thorne.

"Where am I?" she winced.

"I'm glad you're finally awake, Ms. Thorne. You are in Forks, the Cullen residence. My name is Alice," I said.

"Please, call me Mel…"

"Ok, right. Do you know who attack you, Mel?"

"I do. After our discussion with Bella, my clan returned to the camp at La Push reservation. We tried to incite a revolt against this feud, but the pack leader condemned us as conspirators and ordered that the '_traitors be punished_.' What bullshit! He is the traitor, a traitor to our entire race. Everything that has been built and nurtured over a century will be lost, and for what? Pride? Honour?"

She sat up angrily and continued.

"We three were the only ones in my clan to make it out alive. Me, Angelina," she pointed at the woman with dark, wavy hair and a face covered in cuts and bruises, "and Felix."

Felix, a very handsome Spaniard, lay in the bed furthest her. Though his medium length, golden brown hair had been pulled back into a low ponytail before, the hair tie had come loose and fallen out, and his mane now formed a halo on the pillow. He began to stir; his eyelids fluttered open, revealing bright, consuming eyes. Mel was at his bedside quicker than my eyes could follow. It was true; werewolves were much faster than us.

I watched them gaze into each other's eyes, communicating without words. Felix smiled warmly, displaying his white, perfect teeth. Mel stroked his slightly stubbly jawline affectionately. I realized from this interaction that they must be lovers. Maybe it was a werewolf thing, but it was all very nuzzle-y, just like real wolves.

Once Angelina had woken, the four of us headed downstairs. The sky had grown dark and it was a good night for hunting.

**Chapter Seven**

We had split up into two groups for the hunt - Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett made up one group, while Mel, Felix, Angelina, Jasper and I made the other. We were to hunt in the east of the forest. Our group now stalked through the forest silently, the only noise was the distant hooting of an owl. A strange, faint smell, similar to road kill... something must've died and was rotting in the forest not too far away.

"Hey," Felix whispered. "It's too quiet…"

He was right. Even the distant owl had fallen silent. I felt strange. My skin was crawling. I strained to hear something, anything.

"The pack is coming from the north!" Angelina exclaimed.

"Grandmother, what big ears you have," quipped Jasper, with a cheeky grin.

"Werewolves can get up to speeds of 125kph. At an estimate, I'd say they'd be here in the next three or so minutes. We won't be able to escape in time, and," Felix sniffed the air, catching the scent, "there are about seventy coming our way."

"Seventy?!" roared Jasper in disbelief. "How can we beat them?"

"Remember," Mel advised, "vampires are much stronger than werewolves. Also, the pack won't fight without the leader. If you or Alice can take down the leader, you can stop this war!"

"They're almost here," Felix warned.

"What's the plan?" Angelina requested.

"Alice, Jasper," Mel addressed us. "Go out further east, then head north in a pincer movement…"

"…head towards the clearing," Felix finished, having a final inhalation. "You should find him there, the pack leader. We'll stay here and distract our werewolves."

"Go!" Mel commanded. "Go now!"

Jasper and I started running east. A deafening howl pierced the silent night sky. I looked back over my shoulder and saw Mel, Felix and Angelina, or so I assume; three wolf-like beasts stood up on their hindquarters, their clothing discarded in a tattered heap, and their auburn fur shimmered in the moonlight. A tsunami of similar, if not larger, strongly built beasts broke through the trees and their solid bodies collided with them. The snarling, the thud of fists pounding flesh, the sharp snap that was the sound of bones breaking - they continued to flood my ears even after we had lost sight of them.

We continued on for ten minutes then headed north toward the clearing - we often played baseball out in the seclusion. Another fifteen minutes passed until we had reached the field. Two werewolves stood in the clearing, one of which was particularly muscular and talking boldly to the other. He must be the leader.

"Alice, I'll take the big one while you take care of the other."

I nodded. Strangely I felt their scent was familiar. I crept up behind the smaller werewolf, who began to sniff the air warily. Oh no! Please don't let him have smelt me! I ran at him, leapt onto his back and locked my arms around his matted, fuzzy throat. I felt the muscles in his neck contract, becoming rock-hard. He thrashed around wildly, struggling to throw me off his back. Mel was right, they were weaker than us, but only marginally so. The intensity of the moment and desperation gave me extra strength, and after a few minutes of grappling, I was certain I would victor.

The creature gave an angry roar and leapt high into the air, while I hung from his neck down his back. He dug his pointed claws into my wrists and I screamed, partially for the pain, partially in fury. The filthy bastard! I'm going to end this now! Time seemed to slow as we hovered in the air before gravity kicked in. I twisted my right forearm up against his throat firmly, locked it in with my left hand and gave one hard jerk. With a delightful snap, I broke his neck. Gravity finally began to pull our bodies back down to the ground. The werewolf's limp, lifeless body crashed into the earth and momentarily morphed into a more human form. I went in for a closer look and recoiled in surprise when I recognized the face.

Billy Black.

**Chapter Eight**

I looked up, searching for Jasper and the pack leader, but they were gone. Panic rose up from my chest. To my right I could hear a faint rustle and a low growl, and I ran towards it. Please don't let him be hurt, I prayed. If my opponent, Billy Black, was that strong in his true form, then I could only imagine the terrifying power that the pack leader could possess.

Up ahead stood a solitary shadow. I ran harder, thrusting my tiring legs into the soil, my head pounding. As I neared I became more aware of the great deal of blood that had been splattered upon the earth and the tree trunks. It smelled strongly of the werewolves trademark road-kill scent. My eyes prickled hot with unshed tears, because I already knew. Jasper was dead. I walked right up to the beast, whose front was turned away from my sight, stopping only a few metres away. Jasper's scent had rubbed off on him during combat, and it hurt me to breathe it in. He could smell me, I knew it. I hoped he could smell my overwhelming rage. I waited for him to acknowledge my presence. Finally he spoke.

"Well, well. If it isn't Alice Williamson?"

The beast's arrogant, mocking eyes bore in to me with unrestrained loathing. I immediately balled my hands up tightly into a fist. My fury intensified.

"How do you know _that_ name? Who are you?!" I roared with anger. He laughed pompously with conceited amusement.

"Ha, my dear, Alice… you don't recognize me? Well, I remember you. I've _never_ forgotten you. For the last hundred years, I've been searching for you."

A whisper of a memory tugged at my mind. I _do_ recognize him! This was the same beast of a century passed. He wasn't a part of my history, he _was _my history…

"You're the werewolf who rescued me from Kinsley?"

"Yes. It was during the first vampire/werewolf war. You and that vampire, James I believe was his name, were running from the asylum into the bush. You know him as a tracker, but back in his day he was a prominent 'Were-Hunter' and was thought of quite highly in the vampiric hierarchy. He was the death of many werewolves, including my mate, Winona. I swore upon my very life I would exact my revenge upon him. I'm sure," he smiled, "that you understand exactly how I feel. But he defeated me and I had to run away with my tail between my legs. Since that day I have lay in wait, patiently waiting for the most opportune moment, another war, to have my revenge - but then I discover the Cullen clan has already killed James the Were-Hunter; therefore, it is only fair and just that I _destroy_ _you _and your pathetic family. I've already taken one down."

He grinned sadistically.

"A werewolf's jaws can crush anything… especially your lover's pretty little neck, I see," he muttered serenely.

I lunged at the bastard, sinking my nails into his fur. He threw me off with ease and sent me flying with a left roundhouse kick. He pounced on top of me within a millisecond of slamming into the ground, and pinned me by my maimed wrists. He opened up his mouth, going for my throat. The thought of him doing this to Jasper provoked me, and I refused to allow it to end like this. I head butted his jaw, hard enough to fracture it, and his grip relaxed. Together we thrashed wildly, and then jumped to our feet simultaneously. I braced myself as he charged toward me. He threw a punch, which I blocked with ease, and slogged an uppercut back in retaliation. It barely lifted him, but left him winded for a fraction of a second, long enough for me to sink my fangs into his shoulder. I felt my cursed venom flow into the wound.

"You have no idea what you have started! Even with my death, it is not over!" he screamed, clawing at his neck. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain, until his body moved no more. I'd heard him whisper something as he finally died: "Winona…"

My cold, deadened form shook. No, I had no idea what I had started, but I am not afraid. I accept whatever may come, and I will fight for Jasper, for my family, for Mel, Angelina and Felix, and for anyone else, be they vampire, werewolf or human… for peace. Light filtered into the darkness and another dawn slowly began to rise.

Thank you for reading my Twilight fan fiction. The next book 'New Moon' (Stephanie Meyer) has been released early apparently and with be widely available very soon. I'd just like to quickly thank my friend Alana, without whom I may have never read Twilight, and if not for her, I may have never persevered with this.

This will be the first fan fic I've ever posted, but there are others in progress at this very moment. I would love to hear any reviews, positive or negative, its all great… Oh, and if you could, please tell me which you prefer: long chapters or short chapters. Alana and I frequently argue. Personally I prefer shorter ones, but meh…

Thank you again for reading!

Melody Wilcocks

_( DustAnybodyNo )_


End file.
